


Friends Forever

by TheTyphonSerpent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: Ty is a Pokemon breeder about to hatch his first Pokemon! His dad gave him an egg but didn't tell him what was inside. Despite his impatience, he'll just have to wait and see what it is!





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr prompt. Find me on tumblr and send me more prompts: typhonserpent.tumblr.com

Ty could feel the grass tickling his nose. Chin on his hands, gloves streaked with dirt, the egg nestled in front of him on the coziest pillow he could find. The blanket still had holes in it from where he’d been teething as a baby, but the fleece was still soft and it was the warmest blanket he could find. Big blue eyes blinked a few times before slowly, gradually drooping.

A little wet tongue lapping at his cheek.

Ty stirred from his dozing, opening his eyes to be greeted with a wet, black nose and a little yap. Yawning, he patted the baby Poochyena on the head.

“Hey, Pixie. There’s a good girl.”

A girl behind him spoke up, “It’s not gonna hatch any faster if you just stare at it.”

Their whole family had the same look: blue eyes, blue hair, scrawny build with muscles in the arms. His sister, Theresa, had inherited their mother’s poofy hair, which stuck out at odd angles beneath her bandana. 

Ty rolled onto his back while Pixie trotted back over to her master. “No, but I wanna be the first thing it sees when it hatches.” He said, and without wasting another second, he swiveled around to sit cross-legged in front of the egg, hands folded neatly in his lap.

Sighing, Theresa untied the strings of her apron. It was the same uniform red that everyone was required to wear while working, though she tended to keep hers neater than her brother. While Ty’s knees had splotches of dirt and hay sticking out of the pockets, hers was crisp if not slightly damp with sweat. While his was wrinkled from having fallen asleep in it, hers was promptly folded and placed in her lap while she took a seat next to him in the grass.

“Did Dad say what it was?” She asked, leaning forward.

“Did he tell you that Pixie was gonna be a Poochyena?”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” Ty pursed his lips, crossing his arms, “Well what the heck, man? I asked him and he said I had to see for myself.”

“Well, you’ll find out soon enough.” 

Ty followed where Theresa was pointing, and laid eyes on a crack that was splitting one of the green spots in two. His eyes lit up instantly, and he promptly shoved Theresa aside so he could resume his position with his chin on the ground.

“Ah! Hey! How about a please next time?” She snapped, but was promptly hushed by his finger on her mouth.

“Shh!” He hissed, eyes glued to where the crack was spreading. His slack-jawed smile grew with every inch, reaching its pique when a little brown nose poked its way out, followed by a head topped with a big pair of pointy ears.

“IT’S AN EEVEE!” Ty shouted, stirring a bark from Pixie. The fluffy brown Pokemon jumped, knocking off what remained of his shell. Wide-eyed, he squeaked an objection when Ty lifted him up and cuddled it to his cheek.

“I’m gonna raise you so well! Dad’s the best I can’t believe he’d do this!” Ty was all but blubbering, his sentences devolved to only half-coherent statements like, “gotta thank Dad” and “oh what am I gonna call you”.

Theresa deadpanned, “I’m gonna tell Dad this was a terrible idea.”


End file.
